Cogumelos e almas
by The Ripper's
Summary: Hinata e Naruto comem um cogumelo forte no restaurante do Minato e depois discutem sobre a cor de suas almas. Ripagem, amores.


**Título original: Aioi**

**Ripando esta bagaça: Orochi, Itachi e Near.**

**Comentários iniciais:**

**Orochi: VADIAS DA MONTANHA, VOLTAMOS!**

**Near: Yeap yeap! Rejuvenecidos e prontos pra riparmos mais fanfics trashs por aí!**

**Itachi: Ficwriters trash, tremei! O The rippers voltou!**

**A(i)oi**

Olhei para o céu com o intuito de me acalmar. **(Orochi: Como que faiz isso?) (Itachi: "Ai meu Deus, tô tendo um infarto, me deixa olhar pro céu... Ah, bem melhor.") (Near: Sinceramente, olhar pro céu só vai me acalmar se um dia chover morfina.)** O barulho e movimento do principal cruzamento de Shibuya me aturdiam; eu não conseguia pensar! **(Orochi: déficit de atenção detected.)** Mas infelizmente o que vi ao erguer a visão não foi nada agradável... Nuvens incrivelmente cinzas e carregadas estavam sendo trazidas pelo vento; óbvio era que choveria em menos de dez minutos. **(Near: Minha pedra é ametista...) (Itachi: Mãe Diná, sempre marcando presença...) **(**Orochi: 'Cê tá brincando, né? Essa criatura ficou tão aflita por causa de uma chuvinha!) (Itachi: Poxa Orochi, vai ver que ele/ela acabou de fazer o cabelo, sei lá... Essas coisas estressam!) (Orochi: Por isso que meus fios são naturais. *Joga os cabelos loucamente, correndo pelo QG*) (Near: Pois bem, quem é que tá narrando essa bagaça mesmo?) **E eu estava sem um guarda-chuva... Pretendia me acalmar com o azul do céu – já que tal cor me traz paz – mas só acabei conseguindo ficar mais estressada. **(Orochi: É, a teoria do cabelo se confirma mesmo.) (Itachi: É uma mulher, o que indica...) (Near: Meu Deus, não, é uma fic hétero!) (Os três começam a chorar.)**

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. **(Orochi: "AI MEU DEUS CABÔ CHAPINHA, CABÔ CABELO, CABÔ VIDA!") **Primeiramente bem finas, porém logo foram engrossando. **(Near: Eu estou EXTASIADO com a evolução dessa fanfic. Tudo o que ela falou até agora foi sobre céu, chuva e sobre o quanto ela é retardada porque precisa olhar pro céu pra se acalmar.) (Itachi: E nós ainda não sabemos quem é. Puta que pariu.) **Procurei um lugar em que eu pudesse esperar até o dilúvio passar **(Orochi: Orra filha, dilúvio?) (Itachi: Realmente, cabou chapinha, cabou vida!) (Near: Começou com uma chuvinha, agora virou um dilúvio? Salve-se quem puder!) (Orochi: Well, that escalated quickly!) **e então encontrei um restaurante de udon e ramen. Pensei em almoçar lá e matar 4 dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.**(Orochi: Ahuahuahuahua, eu não sei se o autor fez isso de propósito, mas que foi engraçado, foi.) (Itachi: Não são dois coelhos...?) (Near: Eita porra, é logo 4 de uma vez só! Sociedade protetora dos animais vai te colocar na cadeia, criatura bruta!)** Adentrei o estabelecimento e fui atendida pelo garçom loiro:

- O que deseja senhorita?

- Udon! – falei empolgada até demais.** (Orochi: Que safada, foi só ver o tal do garçom loiro que já ficou "empolgada"!) (Itachi: Abaixa esse fogo, mulé!) (Near: Essa deve estar na seca, viu?)**

- Vejo que gosta de udon. – ele sorriu – Um udon! – gritou para o cozinheiro.

- Adoro udon! Desde pequena! – eu falava abertamente com ele,** (Orochi: Não é só falar que você vai fazer abertamente, aposto!)** **(Near: Que fogo na caçarola é esse, criatura!) **não sei como.

- Tomara que goste do nosso! **(Itachi: Condenem-me, mas eu consegui ver essa frase numa conotação sexual.) (Orochi: Bate aê colegues, porque eu também vi.)**

- Vamos ver se aprovo. – sorri ao ver meu udon ficar pronto, ele aparentava ser extremamente saboroso. **(Itachi: Cai de boca, mulher.) (Near: Porra, Itachi! Ahuahuhauhauhauhauah!)** – Itadakimasu! ("Agradecimento" pela comida) **(Orochi: Que bonitinho! Ela fez um minidicionário!)**

Quebrei os hashis e peguei um tanto do macarrão com carne, que estavam deliciosos. O primeiro tinha um tempero maravilhoso e estava "no ponto", nem duro nem pastoso. **(Orochi: AHUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUH, AI CHESSUIS, ME ACODE!) (Itachi: Não tava duro? Oooh...) (Near se engasgou rindo e não pode comentar.) **O segundo estava macio e bem cozido, com um molho especial deles, que a princípio parecia ter um gosto mais adocicado, mas depois ficava levemente picante. **(Near: Só eu que tô morreeeeendo de tédio com essa miniaula de culinária japonesa?) **Tomei um pouco do caldo, que não estava nem forte nem aguado, simplesmente ótimo! **(Itachi vai pintar as unhas, Orochi foi beber cerveja e Near foi colocar bobes no cabelo.) **E todos os outros ingredientes também estavam mais que deliciosos.

- O que achou senhorita? – o loiro indagou. **(Itachi: Ficou ó... Uma bosta.)**

- É maravilhoso! Preciso indicar esse restaurante aos meus parentes e amigos! Vocês também têm ramen certo?

- Certo! De vários sabores. E estamos começando a vender tempurá e takoyaki.

- Acredito que sejam tão bons quanto o udon. – sorri.

- Qualquer dia passe aqui de novo! – disse. **(Near: Garçom loiro safadinho... Quer fazer uns "tempurá" pra ela... Ahaaaam.) (Itachi: Do jeito que ela ficou animada só de vê-lo, vai passar é todo dia. Desesperada, eu hein.)**

- Claro! – não perderia a oportunidade de ter refeições tão boas – Ah sim, quanto fica?

- Por conta da casa! – sorriu – Fico feliz que agora temos uma freguesa como você!** (Orochi: Ele deve ter pensado: "Hum, ela tem uns peitinho legal... Vai por conta da casa, mesmo.") (Itachi: Isso foi praticamente uma prostituição! Daqui a duas páginas essa guria vai pagar esse udon com SEQSÓN. Tô dizendo.) (Near: Itachi, para de fazer previsão, pelamor...) (Orochi começa a cantar: "minha pedra é ametista...")**

- A-ah! Obrigada.

- Imagina... **(Near: Isso porque ele é o GARÇOM. Pode oferecer comida de graça assim mesmo...)**

- Tenho que ir, precisava chegar há mais de meia hora no Hyuuga Aikido...

- É aluna?

- Professora!

- Então você é uma das filhas de Hiashi?

- Sim, Hyuuga Hinata! E você é...?

- Uzumaki Naruto! Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele pegou minha mão direita carinhosamente e depositou um beijo estalado nela, um gesto muito cavalheiro e que me fez corar um pouco **(Itachi: Sdds aperto de mão.) (Near: Sei lá, essa cena me deu nojo. Um beijo estalado?) (Orochi: Ela corou com um beijo na mão! Tadiiiiiiinha, tão ingênua!)** – Vá com cuidado, Hinata-san!

- Hai! – levantei-me e agradeci pelo ótimo almoço, logo sai dali e fui dar aula de Aikido na escola familiar.

Passei a freqüentar o restaurante diariamente, todos os dias comia **(Orochi: Quis dizer "era comida"... Né?) **pratos diferentes, então era impossível enjoar. **(Near: Cada dia era uma posição diferente?) (Itachi: Kamasutra apanhando com esses dois.) **Naruto falava bastante, portanto capaz seria de eu já saber sobre sua vida inteira. **(Near: Êê vadia fofoqueira.) **Assim como eu, ele tinha 25 anos de idade. 50% do restaurante estavam sob seu poder a outra metade era do seu pai, Minato, o cozinheiro do estabelecimento. **(Itachi: Minato passou de ser o cara mais foda, o pica das galáxias pra um cozinheiro de restaurante. XEGA DE VIVÊ.) (Orochi: E é por isso que eu odeio muito UA's.) **Sua mãe, Kushina, havia falecido quando ele ainda era pequeno, mas mesmo assim ele lembrava perfeitamente dela.

Depois de dois meses e algumas semanas freqüentando o lugar, fiquei sem passar por lá por uns cinco dias, pois fiquei internada, conseqüência que poderia ter acabado com quase uma semana de minha vida, **(Orochi: Mas é o quê? Ficou internada por quê? E por que isso acabaria com uma semana da sua vida? Porque não comeu na porcaria do restaurante?) (Itachi: Çocorro, não entendi porra nenhuma...) (Near: Ela tá internada na porra dum hospital e tá preocupada porque não foi visitar o restaurante? Só não mando dar o c* porque sei que ela gosta.) (Itachi: Bem feito, retardada, quem mandou comer no restaurante do Minato? Nem pra morrer mesmo.) **mas que não fora, porque Naruto ia todos os dias me visitar no hospital. Devo admitir que aqueles dias acabaram sendo maravilhosos para mim. Depois disso, voltei a passar diariamente naquele restaurante, mas com um propósito diferente do de comer. **(Near: Ah, mas vá se foder. Lá vai Hinata virar sex slave do Naruto.) (Itachi: Vai pagar o udon na base do SECSON SEUVAJE.) (Orochi: PORRA, ITACHI, SUA MÃE DINÁ DE ARAQUE! – começa a chorar de rir.)**

- O que vai querer hoje, Hina-chan? – Naruto perguntou. **(Near: "A posição da página 34 do kama sutra, gostoso!")**

- Hoje vim para te ver e comer um takoyaki! – respondi num tom brincalhão, para que a primeira parte da frase fosse levada como uma simples brincadeira **(Itachi: Tá doida pra dar e ainda fica fazendo brincadeirinha. Mas é ingênua mesmo.) (Orochi: doida pra perder o cabaço.) (Near: E esse Naruto dando uma de retardado.) **

- Hahaha! Takoyaki para a Hina-chan! – gritou ao pai – Ah é! Hina-chan já pensou sobre aquela minha pergunta? **(Near: "Pode usar um strap on na próxima, por favor?") (Itachi: "Me empresta seu vibrador? Aquele roxo com strass que faz giratório?") (Orochi: "Da próxima vez pode fazer fio-terra?") (Near vai pegar bombinha pra asma.) (Itachi desmaia de rir.) **

Durante um dos dias que fiquei hospitalizada e o Uzumaki foi me visitar, ele acabou fazendo uma pergunta que eu pedi um tempo para pensar e responder seriamente sobre. **(Near: Só eu que tô achando que isso vai dar merda?) (Orochi: Mas que CARAIO de pergunta é essa?) (Itachi: Pra quê tanto mistério meia boca, meu Deus.)** Naruto disse que não tinha problema, mas todos os dias ele me questionava se eu já tinha pensado na resposta.

**Flash Back On – Aproximadamente duas semanas atrás (Near: Flashback é garantia de que merdas vêm por aí.) (Orochi: Odeio flashbacks...)**

Eu estava tomando a sopa horrível que o hospital nos oferecia, um pouco deitada **(Itachi: Cara, nem eu que sou ninja Rank S não sei ficar "um pouco" deitado. Me ensina essa arte jedi, Hinata.)** e olhando a TV no volume mínimo. Sem bater, Naruto adentrou o quarto **(Itachi: Ele adentrou o quarto.) (Orochi: Ele penetrou o quarto.) (Near: Ele deflorou o quarto.)** com um grande sorriso, dizendo que tinha aprendido a cozinhar um novo prato. **(Itachi: Não era o Minato que era o cozinheiro?) (Near: Que triste. Minato cozinheiro de um restaurantezinho meia-boca.) **Seria algo parecido com radon (uma mistura de ramen com udon) e disse convicto de que seria um sucesso, mas queria que eu provasse primeiro antes de pôr à venda, pois adoraria ter minha opinião. **(Orochi: A menina já tá doente, vai dar essas comidas envenenadas do Minato.) (Itachi: Radon sabor veneno de rato.) **Ficamos conversando sobre isso por uns cinco minutos e logo o silêncio dominou o quarto (a não ser pela TV ligada no volume mais baixo). Ele me olhou de canto e disse:

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Hina-chan...

- Pergunte Naruto-kun...

- Hum... Pode ser meio sem sentido eu perguntar isso... **(Near: Como se alguma coisa nesta budega fizesse sentido...)**

- Sem enrolações! – eu estava curiosa.

- Bom... – hesitou – Qual... A cor da sua alma? **(Orochi: QUÊ? AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUH... – desmaia.) (Itachi: Cor ROSA-CU, MEU BEM.) (Near: Mas que tipo de drogas Naruto anda ingerindo, hein? Aposto que deve ser tudo tempero das comidas do Minato.)**

- Ahn... Não sei... Posso pensar e te responder depois? **(Orochi: Cara! E ela na maior normalidade! Um cara te pergunta qual a cor da tua alma e tu ficas assim, de boa? O que tu injetas, minha filha?) (Itachi: Orégano nas veias.) (Near: Cheira paçoca.)**

- Claro! – ele sorriu.

- Passo a pergunta a ti.

- Hehe! A minha alma é azul! **(Near: Achei que fosse rosa choque com purpurina vermelho-sangue.) **

- Que azul? Claro? Marinho? **(Orochi: Azul cor de esperma de Smurf. Ah, vaipaputaquetipariu, Hinata.) **

- Azul claro! – ele respondeu.

- Por quê? – me atrevi em perguntar.

- Hum... – pausou – Porque azul-claro representa lealdade e fidelidade! **(Itachi: Lealdade, fidelidade... E esperma de Smurf.)**

**Flash Back Off**

- Pensei sim Naruto-kun! – eu sorri.

- Finalmente! – exclamou – E então...?

- A minha alma é branca...

- Por quê? – ele franziu a testa – Hahahaha, isso me parece até um tanto assustador. **(Orochi: mais assustador do quê um garçom loiro te perguntando qual a cor da tua alma?)**

- Hahahahaha! Minha alma é branca porque o branco é a cor da paz, da pureza e inocência... **(Orochi começa a rir.) (Itachi: Tá... Inocência é o nome do meu pau.) (Near: tá explicado porque Orochi diz que é cheio de inocência...)**

- Bem a sua cara mesmo. **(Orochi: "Bem essa tua cara de origami, vadia sem graça.") **– ele riu – Agora que parei para pensar... Seus olhos então representam a sua alma... São puta inocência e também, de certa forma, brancos! **(Itachi: NÃO DIGA que os olhos dela são brancos!) (Near relê a frase... – Quê? Puta inocência? AHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAH!) (Itachi relê a frase e vai beber vodka.)**

- Realmente. – concordei – Seus olhos são azuis como sua alma também. **(Itachi: Os olhos dele são azuis cor de esperma de Smurf! Ahuahuahuahuahua!)** – comentei e soltei um riso abafado.

- Oh! Verdade! Hehe. **(Near: cara, eu nunca vi uma conversa tão errada na minha vida...) (Orochi: Puta conversa de drogado.) **

Como disse há um tempinho, a cor azul me acalma, **(Itachi: No começo retardado da fic?) **pois ela também pode significar tranqüilidade, não só lealdade e fidelidade **(Orochi: E esperma de Smurf.) **como disse Naruto. Por essa razão e mais outras, acabei encontrando-me apaixonada pelo loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis. **(Orochi: Ela se apaixonou pelos olhos dele? Arranca e coloca num vidrinho, então.) (Near: Psicopata feelings.) (Near: Gasai Yuno feelings.) **Na realidade não só os orbes **(Itachi: Palavra sagrada em trashs.) **tão intensos dele me tranqüilizavam, ele em si me trazia uma paz instantânea e por isso eu ia ao restaurante diariamente; comer havia passado a ser pretexto para poder ver e estar perto do Uzumaki. **(Near: Okay. Tô começando a achar REALMENTE que Minato batiza esses pratos que ele faz.)**

Mesmo adorando azul, ainda considerava minha alma branca, porque além da pureza, tal cor também é neutra e simples, sem nenhum adicional, entretanto que poderia ser preenchida por outras cores. **(Near: Preenchida, aheeeem.) **De fato, branco era perfeito para descrever meu espírito. **(Orochi: Chessuis... Essa menina deve estar drogada até o rabo.) (Near: Minato além de cozinheiro virou traficante agora.)**

- Naruto-kun está quieto hoje. – comentei.

- Estou pensativo só... – ele sorriu amarelo.**(Itachi: Já sabemos que a fanfic é trash quando Naruto aparece PENSANDO.)**

- Pensando na pessoa que ama, é? – perguntei com um pequeno sorriso de canto. **(Itachi: Baixa o fogo que não é você, vadia drogada.)**

- É-é... Acho que se pode dizer assim. – ele corou. **(Near: Que fofo, se lembrou das noites de sexo sadomasoquista com o Sasuke.)**

- Eu poderia saber quem é a sortuda? – soltei um riso e questionei num tom meio entediado, pois sabia que tal pessoa não era eu. **(Near: Ou sortudo... Ou o Sasuke...) (Itachi: Ainda bem que ela tem consciência que não é ela.) (Orochi: Aceita que dói menos, kiridjenha.)**

- Aah... – abaixou o olhar – Melhor não... **(Itachi: Confirmado, é o Sasuke.)**

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – sorri – Mas não deixe isso te desanimar, se quer tê-la, **(Near: Tê-LO, vadia preconceituosa!) **deve correr atrás e não deixá-la ir à frente. – por mais que eu quisesse ter ele comigo, vê-lo feliz, independente de quem fosse a companheira dele, era o que me traria felicidade. **(Orochi: Desculpa de forever alone encalhado.)**

- Hum... Então acho que devo chamá-la para jantar. **(Itachi: Meu irmão mudou de sexo... Não foi pra isso que eu morri.) (Orochi tem ataque de riso com a decepção de Itachi) (Near oferece lencinhos pro Itachi)**

- A não ser que ela seja comprometida. – brinquei.

- Não, isso ela não é...

- Hum, então boa sorte Naruto-kun. – sorri.

Sem mentir, naquela hora eu esperava que ele fosse me chamar para sair, eu tinha esperanças... **(Orochi: *Apenas rindo*.) (Near: Pegue nas fuças, vadia encalhada!) (Itachi: Vai morrer sozinha numa casa com 40 gatos.) **Mas o assunto acabou ali, sem nomes e declarações. Acabamos ficando em silencia, **(Orochi: Wat?) **que só fora quebrado quando uma moça de madeixas rosadas entrou no restaurante acompanhada com um lindo rapaz moreno. **(Near: "Naruto o fitou nos olhos e tentou esconder uma ereção, mas não conseguiu. Havia se apaixonado à primeira vista.") **Pude perceber que Naruto ficara perdido mentalmente, seus olhos estavam opacos.** (Itachi: MAS EU TÔ DIZENDO MESMO!) (Orochi: Quando eu digo que o mundo é gay ninguém acredita.)**

- Chouji... – chamou um dos garçons – Atenda-os, por favor. **(Near: Oh, meu Deus... Chouji virou garçom também) (Orochi: Como ele não comeu a comida do restaurante inteira?)**

- Certo Naruto-taichou (chefe)! – respondeu de imediato. **(Near: Que TRISTEZA de fic. Os melhores ninjas de Konoha rebaixados a garçons.) (Orochi: É a crise.)**

- É Hina-chan... Eu tenho que desistir... – sorriu fraco. **(Itachi: Oh Naruto, não desista! Rouba esse Boy Magia dessa vadia testuda!)**

- Então é ela, huh? **(Itachi: Na-na-ni-na-não.)**

- É... De certa forma... **(Orochi: Esse "de certa forma" me soa suspeito.) (Near: Tááááá... Quer o corpo nu do LINDO RAPAZ MORENO e tá tentando disfarçar.) (Itachi: Pega logo meu irmão e vai ser feliz! Eu dou a benção!)**

- Naruto-kun, já disse para não desanimar!

- Eu tento né... Mas... Mas não tem nada que possa me animar. **(Orochi sorri de modo safado.) (Itachi: Você só não tem as ferramentas certas, querido.) (Near erge um vibrador gigante.)**

- Posso contar uma coisa que talvez possa te animar um pouco...?

- Claro! **(Itachi: "Hinata sussurra no ouvido de Naruto: - Ele também é gay, amor!")**

- Eu sei de alguém que gostaria de ser convidada para este jantar com você... É só observar... **(Itachi: Maldita vadia intrometida) (Orochi: Mas é muito fogo na ppk.) **

- Hum... Uma admiradora... Quem é? **(Near: Admirador.)**

- Se-gre-do! – soltei um riso – Ela está próxima. **(Orochi: Esse Naruto demente nem pra perceber logo e acabar com essa maldita fanfic.) (Itachi: Ou deixar de rabo preso e pegar meu irmão num SECSÚ SELVAJEM.)**

- Vou pensar bastante nisso. Vai saber não me apaixonando por ela, sem nem mesmo saber sua identidade.** (Near: Hã? Mas... como assim...) (Itachi: "Não conheço, mas posso me apaixonar por ela." Puta lógica, hein?)**

- Hahahaha. Bom, vou indo, senão me atraso para a aula! O dinheiro está aqui e pode ficar com o troco. **(Orochi: "Porque eu sou RYYYYYKKKKKAAAAA!") (Itachi: Transpirando purpurina e notas de 100.) (Near: Beijo pras recalcada.)**

- Obrigado Hina-chan!

- De nada. Até mais!

- Até.

Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de Naruto ficar sabendo sobre meus sentimentos, **(Itachi: Isso... Aumenta mais meu sofrimento!) **por isso não revelei nada a mais naquele momento. **(Near: Amiga, aceita... Esse leite é moça.) (Itachi: Essa coca é fanta.) (Orochi: Essa banana é prata.) **Passei o dia inteiro pensando no que tinha dito, acabei ficando bastante distraída nos treinos do Hyuuga Aikido, **(Itachi: Matou alguém por acidente, aposto.) **o que acarretou numa enorme bronca do meu pai e um puxão de orelha do meu primo, Neji, mas nada que me incomodara. **(Near: "Meu pai e meu primo brigaram comigo, mas eu toquei o foda-se e segui em frente.") (Itachi: Hinata VIDALOKA.) **Na verdade acabei nem prestando atenção no que ambos disseram, pois minha mente estava no Uzumaki. **(Near: É né... Déficit de atenção mesmo.)**

Pouco antes de ir dormir, mandei, pela primeira vez, uma SMS ao loiro, desejando-lhe bons sonhos e uma boa noite. **(Itachi: Meninas, aprendam... A uma hora dessas meninos só podem estar fazendo duas coisas: Vendo o redtube ou jogando videogame. De qualquer modo, você vai ser um pé no saco.) (Near: bem no meio daquele vídeo daqueles boys magia MARAVILIOZOS.) **Só depois de aparecer na tela do celular "Mensagem enviada!" me toquei que poderia ser suspeito, mas ignorei. **(Orochi: Do jeito que esse Naruto é lerdo, nem deve ter notado mesmo. Tsc...) **Segundos depois ele respondeu, **(Orochi: Teve que pausar o redtube...) (Itachi: E limpar as mãos.) (Near: #Boladíssimo.) **desejando-me o mesmo, não nego que fiquei muito feliz por isso. Algum tempinho depois, adormeci.

Acordei com meu celular tocando loucamente em cima do meu criado mudo. Atendi e era Naruto, **(Orochi: Puta falta de etiqueta, acordar as pessoas com ligação.)** avisando que eu estava atrasada **(Near: MASOQ. Naruto virou despertador?) **e se dormisse alguns minutos a mais ou não almoçava lá e ia dar aula, ou faltava na escola familiar para comer a comida deles e ganhava uma enorme bronca. **(Itachi: Toda irresponsável. Neji, desce o cacete nessa menina!) (Near e Orochi se entreolham com um sorriso safado.)** Troquei de roupa correndo e fui – ver o Uzumaki – comer. **(Near: Peraí... Foi olhar ou comer o Uzumaki?) (Itachi: IT'S A TRAP.) (Orochi: ÇOCORR, TROCA DE SEXO, ARIADNA FEELINGS.) (Near: Triste mesmo é saber que o Naruto seria o uke mesmo com a Hinata. #Gente.)**

- Me deve uma hein! – ele disse quando cheguei lá. **(Itachi: Mais outra coisa que ela vai ter que pagar com a ppk.) (Orochi: AHAHAHAHAHAHA, VAI TER QUE VENDER O CORPO.) (Near: É né, porque despertador é um artefato MÍSTICO pra ela e ela vai ter que pagar o "favor" com SECSONS.)**

- Devo mesmo... – falei entre vários intervalos para a respiração pesada. **(Itachi: Ainda concorda, essa meretriz.) (Orochi: "THIS PPKA IS ON FIREEEEEEEE..." )**

- Hum... Então... Pode voltar aqui 19h para cozinhar o jantar de um casal apaixonado? Vou precisar de ajuda! **(Near: O que aconteceu com aquele GOSTOSO do Minato? Depois que batizou o prato da Hinata ele teve que sair do restaurante?)**

- Tudo bem! São os dois de ontem?

- Sim! – respondeu animado, o que eu estranhei, já que toda aquela empolgação era verdadeira, mas acabei deixando passar. **(Itachi: Êê, menina besta. Vai cozinhar pro Naruto e pro meu irmão e tá mó feliz.) (Near: Tão ingênua.)**

Comi **(Itachi: Quem?) **e logo fui dar **(Orochi: Pra quem?) **aula. Acabei chegando cinco minutos atrasada, o que me casou duas grandes buzinas na minha orelha. É um saco ter pai e primo tão chatos! **(Orochi: Puta guria atrevida! Depois que conheceu o tal do garçom loiro fica louca e esquece as responsabilidades e ainda reclama!) (Itachi: SOSSEGA A PERSEGUIDA, MULHER!) **Deve ser por isso que mamãe separou-se do papai para seguir carreira de modelo internacional **(Near: Não vou nem comentar essa UA grotesco.) **e realizar seu maior sonho, e Neji não arranja uma namorada logo, por mais que sua melhor amiga **(Itachi: AmigO. O Lee, vadia preconceituosa.)** o ame. Ignorei os dois e quando deu 19h fui ao restaurante... Mas o que vi não fora o que eu havia imaginado... **(Orochi: Viu o Sasuke e o Naruto se comendo, coitada!) (Itachi: TERAPIA PRA SEMPRE!) (Near: Mais uma cliente pro nosso psiquiatra, queridos.)**

- Naruto...Kun...? – deixei minha bolsa cair ao ver o que estava a minha frente, eu estava pasma, não esperava aquilo vindo dele. **(Itachi: Gente, que pena dela.) (Orochi: "Mas a minha ppk era sua! O que o Sasuke tem que eu não tenho?") (Near: *respondendo Orochi* Um pênis, querido. Um pênis.)**

- Hina-chan! Finalmente chegou! – ele sorriu. **(Itachi: THREESOME NÃÃÃÃO! #choroso.) (Near: Ainda convida pra entrar na brincadeira.) (Orochi: #QueimaJeová.)**

- O-o que está acontecendo?** (Itachi: Sexo.) (Orochi: Sexo selvagem.) (Near: Sexo selvagem sadomasoquista.)**

- Um jantar para casal, em particular. Não esperava isso? **(Itachi: Claro que não! Olha a expressão de espanto da guria, coitada!) (Near: Por tua culpa ela vai ter que viver no Prozac pra sempre!)**

- Não... O que você tinha me falado era que... – ele me interrompeu.

- Foi só um pretexto para você vir... Hehe. – coçou a cabeça – É você né...? A pessoa que me ama... **(Itachi: Não. É tudo mentira.) (Orochi: A menina, se pudesse, colocava um sinalizador de avião na ppk e o Naruto não notaria.) (Near começa a sinalizar com bandeirinhas coloridas.)**

- A-Ah... Sim... – corei.

- Podemos tentar...? **(Itachi: Gente! Que menino direto! #sho-ca-da.) (Near: "Por onde, querido?") (Orochi: "Gostei dessa posição da página 15 do kamasutra... Que tu achas?")**

- C-Claro! – respondi num tom feliz, um tanto afobado.

- Que ótimo! – ele me abraçou – Hina-chan...

- Huh?

- Sabe... Andei pesquisando e descobri que o azul-claro fica ainda mais bonito e tranqüilizante **(Itachi: Tira esse trema daqui, xô, xô!) **se for combinado com o branco... – sussurrou – Acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – pude perceber ele enrubescer. **(Orochi: Eu tô shocado. Isso soou erótico demais pra mim.) (Near: Esse Naruto até pouco tempo tava um vegetal... Agora tá o pica das galáxias.) (Itachi: vai entender.)**

- Entendi sim... – sorri – Eu aceito...

Sem mais conversas, ele me beijou carinhosamente, num simples selinho, **(Itachi: Ah, que besta! Tanto esforço, tantos neurônios meus perdidos, toda minha sanidade por um selinho.) (Orochi: Meu, vai tomar no cu.) (Near: Cansei.) **com um braço envolvendo minha cintura e o outro arrumando uma mecha teimosa do meu cabelo. Depois disso jantamos ramen, a comida preferida dele acompanhado com um pouco de sakê. É... Eu e Naruto realmente combinávamos... Assim como as cores de nossas almas.** (Itachi: PUTA conversa de drogado.) (Orochi: Essas porra tudo fuma.) (Near: Cogumelos fortes.)**

**Orochi foi "consolar" Itachi. Eles estão trancados num quarto ao som de Maysa há 3 dias. Near desapareceu, mas foi visto pela última vez "conversando" com o Byakuya.**


End file.
